Desperate Souls/Transcript
SCENE: Past. Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin spinning. Baelfire entering. Baelfire: Papa, Papa! They've come for Morraine.(Rumplestiltskin grabs his crane and he and Baelfire leave the tent) Morraine's Father: No! No! Please! Morraine's Mother: (sobbing) No! No! No! Morraine's Father: No. No. Please! Please! Morraine's Mother: No. Don't take her! No. You can't take her. She's my baby. Don't take my baby. Hordor: Nonsense. She is a fine, strong girl. She'll make a fine soldier. Morraine's Father: It's a mistake. She's turning fourteen. ONLY FOURTEEN. Hordor: AT THE ORDERS OF THE DUKE! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tie. Baelfire: They lowered the age again, Papa. Rumpelstilskin:'''I know. '''Hordor: Take her. She'll ride with me. Morraine's Mother: No! Morraine's Father: No, you can't have her. (Morraine's Mother tries to attack Hordor with a knife. The Dark One strangles her and the father using magic. She is forced to stop.) Hordor: The Dark One seems to think I can. (He and Morraine leave on horseback) Baelfire: My birthday is in three days. They'll come for me in three days. Rumplestiltskin: We'll find a way. We'll find a way. (putting a protective arm around Baelfire) Morraine's Mother: (whines) No! SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Door bell rings. Emma enters the shop. Emma Swan: Gold? In here? Mr. Gold: (to himself) Well, it is my shop... (Emma enters the back of Gold's shop. She scents something unpleasant.). Emma: Whoa! What is that? Mr. Gold: Now, this is lanolin used for waterproofing. Emma: Smells like livestock. Mr. Gold: Well, it is the reason why sheep's pelt repel water. Emma: It stinks! Uhm. If there was a reason why you called the Sheriff's department. If you wanna talk about that quickly or... outside. Mr. Gold. Yes. (stands up, coming around his table) I just wanted to express my condolences, really. The sheriff was a good man. You're still wearing the deputy's badge? (Emma looks down surprised.) Well, he's been gone for two weeks now. And I believe after two weeks of acting as sheriff the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge. Emma: Yeah, I guess... I'm just not in a hurry. So, uhm... thank you for the kind words. (prepares to leave the shop.) Mr. Gold: (following) I have his things. Emma: (turning around startled) What? Mr. Gold: The sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake. Emma: I don't need anything. Mr. Gold: As you wish. I'll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family. Emma: Not sure about that. Mr. Gold: No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is heading directly for the trash bin. You really should take something. Look! (picks up the Sheriff's jacket) His jacket? Emma: (shaking her head) No. Mr. Gold: LOOK. (shuffles through the stuff bringing a radio set to light) Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together. Emma: (shakes her head again) I don't... Mr. Gold: No, please. They grow up so fast. Emma: (taking them) Thanks. Mr. Gold: You enjoy these with your boy. The time together is precious, you know. (Emma looking at him questionably) That's the thing about children: Before you know it, you loose them. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. HENRY's CASTLE. Emma approaching Henry. Emma: Brought you something. Thought we could use them (I missed something here, I think) for Operation Cobra. (sitting down beside him) Henry Mills: (upset) Thanks. (Emma nudging Henry with her shoulder.) Emma: Oh, come on. What's up? You've been (dodging?) me for weeks. Henry: I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham. Emma: Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes. Henry: Okay, whatever! You don't believe? Good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed. Emma: You're worried about me? Henry: She killed Graham because he was good. And you're good. Emma: ''' Henry. '''Henry: Good loses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't wanna upset her any more. (hands back the radio set to Emma and leaves the playground castle.) SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. THE Sheriff's Office. Emma is about to attach the sheriff's badge to her jacket. Regina Mills enters the office. Regina: (standing in the door) Oh, I'm sorry. (with emphasis) That's not for you. Emma: It's been two weeks. Promotion is automatic. Regina: Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period. Which I'm doing today. Emma: So who's it gonna be? Regina: After due reflection: Sidney Glass. Emma: Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense? Regina: Well, he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember. Emma: And he'll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you? Regina: Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as "better"? Emma: (in a low voice) No. Regina: (raises her voice) He was a good man, Miss Swan. He made this town safe. And, forgive me for saying this, you have not earned the right of wearing his badge. Emma: Graham picked me to be deputy. Regina: He was wrong. Emma: No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back. Regina: Actually - I just did. Miss Swan, you're fired. (takes the Sheriff's badge and leaves the office.) Scene: Present. Storybrooke. Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment. Loud music playing. There is a bottle of scotch on the kitchen table. Emma tries to repair the broken toaster. Mary Margaret enters, looks at Emma, walks in and switches the music off. Mary Margaret: Toaster broken? Emma: It wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. I just needed to hit something. Mary Margaret: What's going on? Emma: Regina fired me so she can put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. That's my job! Mary Margaret: Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened? Emma: Oh, I just know I want it back. Mary Margaret: There must be a reason. Emma: Maybe... (Knocking on the door.) I just want to beat her. (Emma opens the door, facing Mr. Gold.) Mr. Gold: Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. Mary Margaret: I'll let you two talk. (leaves) Emma: Come on in. Mr. Gold: (enters) Thank you. I- I heard about what happened. Such an injustice. Emma: Yeah. Well, what's done is done. Mr. Gold: Spoken like a true fighter. Emma: I know what chance I'll have. She's the mayor and I am - well - me. Mr. Gold: Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor? Emma: A benefactor? Mr. Gold: Do you mind? (sitting down at the kitchen table) You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter. Emma: 'The town charter? '''Mr. Gold: '''It's quite comprehensive on the mayor's authority. Or maybe she is not quite as powerful as she seems. ''(smiles slightly) SCENE: Past. Enchanted Forest. Rumplestilskin's home. '''Rumplestilskin: (approaching his sleeping son and trying to wake him up) Bae. Bae. Waken up, son. Come on. Waken up, son. We're going now. We're going now. Come on. Come on. (Baelfire wakes up and they leave the house) ''SCENE: Past. Enchanted Forest. Rumplestilskin and his son are walking in the woods. Baelfire: It feels wrong to run away. Rumplestilskin: It's worse to die, son. I'm not having you taken away to the Ogre wars. (They encounter a beggar along the path) The Begger: Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor? Rumplestilskin: Yes. (gives him a few coins, he and Baelfire move on.) Baelfire: Are you sure there's no other way? Rumplestilskin: Oh, I can't lose you, Bae. You're all I've got left, son. You don't understand what war is like - what they do to you. (The sound of approaching horses becomes audible.) Quick, hide! In the ditch - hide. Go, go! Go! Hordor: Stop right there! (Hordor and several riders on horseback sorrround Rumpelstilskin and his son.) What are you doing on the king's realm? Rumplestiltskin: We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne. Hordor: I know you, don’t I? (Hordor gets off his horse and walks up to Rumpelstiltskin.)What was your name? Hm? ''Spindlehanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot? Baelfire: His name’s Rumplestiltskin.' Rumplestiltskin: Hush, boy!' Hordor: Rumpel- Ah, the man who ran. Is this your boy? How old is he? What’s your name?' Baelfire: I’m Baelfire and I’m thirteen.' Hordor: When’s your birthday? Baelfire: In two days time. Rumplestiltskin: Hush, boy! Hordor:'''Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him? '''Rumplestiltskin: Please… Hordor: You see, women do not like to be married to cowards. Rumplestiltskin: Please don’t speak to my boy like that. Hordor: It’s treason to avoid service. Take the boy now. Rumplestiltskin: No, no, no, no! What do you want? Hordor: What do I want? You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot. Rumplestiltskin: I don’t understand- Hordor: You asked my price. Kiss my boot. Rumplestiltskin: Not in front of my boy. Hordor: Kiss my boot! (Rumplestiltskin gets on the ground and kisses Hordor’s boot. Hordor, along with the other knights, laugh as he does so. Hordor then kicks Rumplestiltskin in the stomach and he falls to the ground.) Baelfire: Papa! (Hordor returns to his horse and the group leaves. Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. It turns out to be the beggar from earlier.) Beggar: No, no, no! No! It’s okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home. Baelfire: Thank you, old man. Rumplestiltskin:(The beggar helps Rumplestiltskin up.) I don’t have any money to pay you. Beggar: I can think of another way. You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor. Come. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. The mayor's office. Regina, Sidney Glass and several news reporters are present. '' '''Regina:' Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That’s why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff! (She is about to attach The Sheriff's badge on Sidney's shirt when Emma enters) Emma: Hang on a second. Regina: Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate. Emma: The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him. Regina: The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint- Emma: A candidate. You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election. Regina: The term ‘candidate’ is applied loosely. Emma: No, it’s not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I’m running. Regina: Fine. So is Sidney. Sidney: I am? (Regina turns around and gives Sidney a look.) I am. Regina: With my full support. I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people. Emma: I guess we will. SCENE: PAST. The Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin and the beggar sitting by the fire share some stew. Baelfire is asleep. Rumplestiltskin: Another day gone. There’ll be no fleeing, now. Beggar: No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path. Rumplestiltskin: Choose? What choice do I have? Beggar: Everyone has a choice. Rumplestiltskin: I’m the town coward. The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I’m lame, friendless… The only thing I’ve got is my boy. And they’re going to take him away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust. Beggar: Not if you have power. Rumplestiltskin: You may as well say diamonds. Beggar: Get a hold of yourself! Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands? Rumplestiltskin: Tell me. Beggar: The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He’s enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One. If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you. Rumplestiltskin: To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave? No, I… I-I can’t. I’d be terrified. Beggar: Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it. Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts